


Milk and Honey (Under Your Tongue)

by Rennakins



Series: Imperishable [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fertility Issues, Impregnation, Married Couple, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rennakins/pseuds/Rennakins
Summary: Takes place between chapters 14 and 15 of Imperishable, but can be read standalone:Saša and Věra have been trying to conceive for some time now with no luck.  Maybe they need some unsolicited advice.
Series: Imperishable [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872025





	Milk and Honey (Under Your Tongue)

“So Evžen told me you and your wife are trying to conceive.”

Saša doesn’t bother to look up, just focuses his attention as he shovels the earth. Digging graves is unpleasant enough without a prostitute standing over his shoulder.

“I’ve no interest in speaking to you about this,” he says. Miri might be a good friend to Evžen, but that doesn’t mean he has to entertain her presence.

But Miri clicks her tongue, refuses to leave. “And I came all the way out here to offer my invaluable advice too. I’ve been told you go to Father Wilhelm for marital advice and I hardly think he knows much about what goes on in a married couple’s bedroom.”

“Of course you’re the expert.” It’s petty, he knows, and not very Christian of him to take his frustrations out on her, but he’s tired, dirty, and hungry from working all day. It’s not like she’ll be fazed by his words anyway.

“If you’re really asking whether I know more than Father Wilhelm, the answer is yes,” Miri says, rolling her eyes. “So swallow your pride for a second and maybe I can help you.”

Saša sighs and drops the shovel, throws his gloves off. “All right, I’m listening. What advice could you possibly give me?”

“I don’t know how it comes as such a surprise to you that I would know how to conceive, in order to specifically avoid it,” Miri replies. Her casual tone is maddening. “For example, do you track your wife’s cycle? Do you know when she bleeds?”

Saša feels his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. “Do I know – what does that have to do with it?”

She laughs at him, because of course she does. “Because she’s most receptive about two weeks after that. And her pleasure is just as important as your own, you know.”

“What do you mean by that?” he finds himself asking, hesitantly. His face feels like it’s on fire in the heat of early autumn.

“Honestly, men.” She rolls her eyes. “Women can experience pleasure just like men do, you know. And the feeling you get when you spill inside her, she can experience that same kind of pleasure, and she’ll receive you that much better.”

“Can’t you explain this in a less vulgar manner?” Saša asks.

Miri hums to herself, looks him over. “Mm, to you, so you’ll properly understand? I don’t think so. Now sit down and listen to me. I’ll make sure you show your wife a good time.”

When Saša returns home that night, he feels more exhausted than ever before. Listening to Miri explain in _extreme detail_ how to touch his wife left him flushed and embarrassed and unreasonably aroused. He probably shouldn’t even listen to her. If anything she said were true, wouldn’t Father Wilhelm have mentioned it?

He considers that option and realizes it would be far worse to hear those words from the priest, and quickly drops that thought.

Věra is waiting when he gets home. She has a bath ready for him – “You smell terrible,” she says, although it’s with fondness in her tone, proud of her hardworking husband – and he washes off quickly, eager to spend some time with her before they fall asleep.

The problem is he can’t get what Miri had said out of his mind. Especially when he sees Věra standing at the opposite end of their bed, stripping out of her clothes. Saša doesn’t think he will ever grow tired of letting his eyes roam over her small frame, wondering what she’d look like with a protruding belly, when he’d have to help her into bed and massage her swollen feet.

“What are you looking at?” Věra asks with a knowing smile, pulling her side of the covers up and slipping underneath.

“You’re so beautiful,” he says, and joins her, pulls her close, kisses her deeply. He’s so lucky to have her. He never knew he could love someone as much as this, so never want to spend a moment of his life away from her.

Věra’s lips wander over his own, her hand grazing over the side of his face. “Something on your mind? You’ve been staring quite a bit tonight.”

Saša shrugs a little. “I… might have talked to Evžen’s friend earlier. The prostitute.”

“Oh, Miri?” Věra shifts in bed, pulls herself up to a sitting position. “She’s definitely interesting. Not a bad person, I don’t think… I don’t think there’s anything going on between them, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“No, it’s not that. She–” He cuts himself off, trying to think how to tell his wife about his conversation. “She came to me with… advice. About us.”

Věra raises an eyebrow, but says nothing, waiting for him to continue.

“She heard about our difficulty conceiving, and had some ideas about that. Maybe I should have just walked away. I don’t know if anything she said will work, but… we’ve tried so hard. We’ve gotten advice from other women in the congregation, we’ve talked to Father Wilhelm, we’ve prayed and prayed… do you think…?”

“It… couldn’t hurt,” Věra says slowly. “If it isn’t some sort of strange witches’ brew or heathen ritual, is there any harm in trying?”

“Definitely neither of those things, I promise.” Saša glances over at his wife shyly. “Rather… she told me I need to… please you.”

“You always please me,” Věra says, and leans forward, kisses his forehead. “You’re the best husband I could have ever dreamed of.”

“Not that kind of pleasing. Maybe it’s best if I just… show you.” Saša pulls Věra in close again for another kiss, lets his hand roam down her hip to caress her thigh. Věra melts into his kisses easily, her bare body pressed against his own. He shifts them enough that she’s underneath him, and he presses a knee between her thighs as his hand cups her breast, pinches lightly at a nipple, feels the skin perk up beneath his fingertips.

“Oh,” Věra breathes. He feels her body arch up just slightly as he teases the nub with his thumb. He lets his lips wander over the side of her face, down to her neck, her collar, and she makes a soft sound that vibrates deep into his bones, stirs something inside him.

His hand moves down her body, past her soft stomach, between her thighs and he tries not to hesitate, not to overthink as he slides his middle finger across her folds. It catches near the end on the spot Miri had mentioned and Věra lets out a sharp, surprised gasp, but it’s clearly not unpleasant for her. Instead of continuing down that path, pushing in further like he wants to, explore that heavenly sound more, he travels to her inner thighs, caresses her sensitive skin. Věra’s hips shift under him like she’s trying to edge his hand back up to her sex.

“Patience,” Saša tells her with a well-placed kiss to the tip of her breast. “You’re supposed to lay back and enjoy yourself. Is it okay so far?”

“I quite like her advice so far,” Věra replies, her voice strained. She wiggles her hips underneath him. “What else did she tell you?”

“Hm.” Saša smiles against her skin, pushes the covers away so he can continue kissing his way down her body. Having her fully exposed to him isn’t _new_ , exactly. Of course he sees her nude often, but intimate like this, without the blanket, he can really _see_ her, reddened skin where he’s pressed his lips, glistening in the candle light. Her soft skin yielding under the light pressure of his fingers on her hipbone. Her legs spread just slightly, her soft sex hidden by a thatch of coarse hair. He glances up, catches her eyes, knows he’s been caught staring… and she bites her lip shyly, lets her delicate, perfect fingers fall low as she lets her legs go wider. Saša feels his chest tighten as those beautiful fingers spread her lips apart, displaying soft, pink flesh.

“You wanted to see…?” she asks hopefully.

Suddenly all of Miri’s advice makes so much sense.

“Yes,” he tells her, and takes her thighs in his hands, lifts them over his shoulders as he dips down to lick a long stripe over her.

How did he live so long without hearing these sounds from her, he wonders. Her thighs tighten around the sides of his head as he laps at her entrance, and he pushes them apart again, urging her to relax. She moans louder.

It doesn’t take long before she urges him higher, near where her fingers have spread herself open. “Right here,” she begs, urging him towards the spot he’d pressed earlier, and of course Saša obliges. He closes his mouth around it and sucks gently at the same time his fingers slide between her folds again, and she pulls one hand away to clap it over her own mouth in an attempt to hide the obscene sounds that spill from her.

He’s able to slide two fingers into her easily. Her body is wet, pliant beneath him, trying to pull him in deeper while at the same time squirming beneath him. Her scent and taste is intoxicating, and he’s only vaguely aware of his own increasing arousal when he feels her warm, desperate walls clench around his searching fingers.

“Good?” he asks. The sound vibrates against her and she moans, moves a hand to the back of his head and tries to push him back down. He presses his fingers deeper, brushes a spot that makes Věra buck her hips and dig her nails into his scalp.

“I need more,” she says, her voice breathy and desperate. “Need you inside me. Hurry.”

Saša is suddenly far, far more aware of his own need. He sits up, positions himself between her thighs and takes himself in hand. He’s practically shaking with anticipation as he presses the head of his cock into her.

He feels like his heart is going to burst as he slides into her so easily, bottoming out in one smooth thrust. Věra cries out, muffled under her hand but in obvious pleasure. He holds himself there for a moment, trying not to come too quickly, savoring her tight heat, the quivering of her constricting muscles. And when he starts moving, she brings her other hand to her mouth, trying and failing to smother the moans that pour out.

He remembers the place he touched inside her, grabs her hips and pulls her towards him, angling her lower body upwards, trying to hit that spot as he begins to thrust.

Věra’s arms wrap around Saša’s neck. Her nails dig into his skin, leaving angry red scratches, scrambling for a hold on him as he fucks her. Without her hands at her mouth she moans openly, loudly, unlike Saša has ever heard from her before. When she throws her head back, he takes it as an invitation to kiss and nip at her neck, careful not to leave marks that they’d have to explain later.

He experiments with his thrusts, watches to see what makes her gasp in surprise, how she shifts and arches against him to encourage him to continue, to fuck her deeper, harder, when the words are too embarrassing to say.

It isn’t too long before Věra’s breathy cries quicken, become more desperate until she finally gasps, tenses beneath him. She tightens around him, inside and outside, and buries her face against his neck.

“Oh.” She falls back against the pillow, sweaty and startled, and Saša tries to focus his attention away from the throbbing of her walls around his aching cock. “I didn’t know it could be like that.”

“Me neither,” Saša says.

“Remind me to thank Miri next time we see her around,” Věra says, laughing. The shifting of her body nearly pulls Saša out of her, and he instinctively pushes himself forward again, causing another gasp from his wife. “Oh, you didn’t finish yet.”

“This was enjoyment enough for me,” Saša tells her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. He starts to pull away, but Věra reaches forward, wraps her hand around him and guides him back in. He gives her an inquisitive look as she whimpers at the intense sensation.

“I’m not done with you yet,” she says with a cheeky smile. “We won’t have a baby this way, you know.”

Saša thinks he must be blushing as he starts moving again, slowly. Věra is clearly overstimulated, her breathing shaky and her moans bitten back, but she pushes her body back when he pushes further in. She feels _different_ like this. He slides in and out much easier, and somehow she’s louder, though her sweet sounds are short and labored in such a sensitive state.

Miri _had_ mentioned that women can orgasm multiple times. He just didn’t expect for Věra to chase another so eagerly, but he’s certainly glad she is. Her hands wander over his biceps, to his thighs, to his face, pulling him closer for messy kisses while he fucks into her.

He knows he’s getting close but he’s determined for Věra to experience another orgasm if he can manage to get her there, so he pulls a hand away from where it’s pinned by her face, takes her hand and guides it between her thighs. Her eyes are wide when they meet his own, her face flushed and damp from sweat, stray hairs sticking to her forehead.

“Touch yourself for me,” he tells her, feeling his face heat up as the words leave his lips. Thankfully she doesn’t question him, just obediently rubs herself with the pads of her fingers. She moans, loudly, throws her head back and Saša takes her excitement as a sign that she’s close again. He lifts her knees to either side of him, thrusts harder, watches his cock disappear in and out of her as she clenches around him with every press of her fingers.

He’s never felt dirtier watching her so hungrily, her body and mouth both begging for release beneath him. And he’s never felt so connected to her, physically, emotionally, spiritually.

On one particularly rough thrust she makes a strangled sort of moan and her knees tremble wildly against his sides, squeezing him tightly as she’s overtaken by another orgasm. He can’t hold back this time, and pumps into her through the clenching and fluttering of her walls. He pushes deep, as deep as he can, as he spills inside her, filling her completely. She whimpers as she comes down slowly, his cock still buried inside her, every movement wringing another twitching reaction from her body.

“Don’t move,” she says, exhausted, trying to steady her breathing. She’s trying to remain as still as she can until she’s able to relax her body. Saša is mostly soft again by the time she lets him pull out, and he presses a quick kiss to her cheek, finds her a spare pillow to tuck under her hips to keep her lower body elevated as one of the women in the village had once suggested. He pulls the covers over her, climbs into bed beside her and snuggles in close.

“You’re amazing,” he tells her, stroking the side of her face, pushing her hair back out of her eyes. “I love you. Even if this doesn’t help us with a baby, I loved being able to please you like this.”

Věra hums, smiling, as she nuzzles her face into the crook of his neck. “I have a good feeling about this time,” she says. Her hand reaches out for Saša’s, and he takes it, entwines their fingers together.

He has a good feeling about this time too.

**Author's Note:**

> The advice given in this story comes from old wives' tales and shouldn't be taken as fact. Just saying. :)


End file.
